marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dean Mansion
The Dean Mansion was the place of living of Frank, Leslie and Karolina Dean in Los Angeles. History Dean Family Home In an attempt to get more involved into the Church of Gibborim's activities, Frank Dean went to see his wife Leslie in her meditation room in the Dean Mansion. He asked Leslie to make him an Ultra member of the Church, but she denied her request, as well as his suggestion that he could join an upcoming PRIDE meeting. Leslie then left the mansion for the Wilder Mansion. When she returned to the Dean Mansion after spending the evening in the Wilder Mansion and witnessing the sacrifice of Destiny Gonzalez, Karolina Dean spent some time near the mansion's swimming pool to reflect on what she had saw.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Later, Karolina tried some meditation in her bedroom to calm her mind. Her mother Leslie came to see her and expressed her joy at the idea that Karolina had reconnected with her former friends. Remaining alone in her bedroom, Karolina also received a message from Gonzalez's phone, indicating that the young girl was apparently still alive.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Investigation Karolina Dean and Gert Yorkes, who refused to believe that their parents were murderers, searched through the Dean Mansion, looking for something which could explain what they had saw when Destiny Gonzalez was sacrificed. They found Leslie Dean's laptop with an encrypted file codenamed Ultra and copied it on a flash drive so it could be decrypted by Alex Wilder. As Yorkes prepared to leave, Chase Stein came to the mansion as he wanted to discuss something with Karolina. Karolina and Stein sat next to the swimming pool and Stein revealed that he intended to leave his lacrosse team as he had saw his teammates Brandon and Lucas attempting to rape Karolina. displays her abilities in front of Chase Stein]] Upon remembering this night, Karolina took Stein to her bedroom and decided to reveal her powers of light emission which manifested once she removed her bracelet. Although Stein was initially afraid, he soon grew amazed by what he saw. Once he put back Karolina's bracelet, the two discussed about Karolina's abilities. Later, while reading the Book of Gibborim in the mansion's living room, Karolina heard her mother and father. As she watched them, she was contacted by Nico Minoru who told them about what they had discovered in the encrypted file and that someone had justed abducted Wilder.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Karolina Dean's Visitors Frank Dean visited his daughter Karolina in her bedroom while she reviewed some David Ellerh's drawings about the Beings of Light and the two had a talk about how Frank had failed to go Ultra and the fact that he was not a member of PRIDE. Later, Nico Minoru came to the Dean Mansion so she and Karolina would prepare for the PRIDE fundraising gala. They discussed Karolina's powers and how it could be related to the Church of Gibborim's secret activities. As they further discussed, Karolina hinted that she felt attracted to Minoru, but before she could further elaborate, Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez arrived in the mansion as well. The teenagers then left for the gala.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis As she was sitting in her bedroom, Karolina received a phone call from Chase Stein informing her that his father Victor was wounded, but he hung up before Karolina could ask for details. Leslie Dean then came to see her daughter and the two briefly talk about Frank. As Leslie left the room, Karolina called Yorkes to tell her something had happened to Victor and Chase. Leslie, who had been kept in the dark by the other members of PRIDE, heard the call from behind the room and left the Dean Mansion for the Stein Mansion.Runaways: 1.09: Tsunami Karolina, who knew that they needed some support in order to stop PRIDE, had her father Frank come to her bedroom and told him everything she knew about PRIDE's illegal rituals, including the fact that they had lost all the evidence they had against their parents. The conversation was then interrupted when Leslie arrived in the bedroom looking for Frank. Later, Leslie searched the mansion for her daughter as Jonah had told her that her daughter, along with the other Runaways, had been secretly plotting against PRIDE.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Learning the Truth and Leslie Dean discuss in the Dean Mansion]] Although she had fled from her parents, Karolina Dean briefly returned to the Dean Mansion to discuss with her mother Leslie about the fact that she was part Gibborim. Karolina grew upset during the talk, confronting her mother about the sacrifices she had carried out for Jonah and preparing to leave. However, before she departed from the house, Leslie revealed to Karolina that Jonah had murdered Amy Minoru.Runaways: 2.06: Bury Another Layout Like the houses of other members of PRIDE, the Dean Mansion was a very wealthy property located in the upper part of Los Angeles. Leslie Dean prepared a home office in which she used to pray so that she could devote herself to the Church of Gibborim's activities even when being at home. Outside the mainhouse was a large garden including a swimming pool. Appearances References Category:Locations Category:Runaways (TV series) Locations Category:Private Residences